Black Bird
by Tori Evans
Summary: Sam and Dean learn about weird disappearances and animal attacks in Louisa, Minnesota. It's Two Weeks before Halloween and there is a haunted house at a historic building in this small town.


**~Chapter One~** the Case

**Disclaimer: **We do not own supernatural…sadly…

**Summery**: Sam and Dean learn about weird disappearances and animal attacks in Louisa, Minnesota. It's Two Weeks before Halloween and there is a haunted house at a historic building in this small town.

**A/N: **This story is supposed to take place in the sixth season. After Sam gets his soul back but before Castiel starts going behind their backs with Crowley. But it doesn't have to, we just wanted to find a spot where everybody's good and no one is soulless.

Three girls are walking home one night after working at the annual haunted house they have every year. One girl was dressed as a witch; she was petite with long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she stood in the middle. The girl off to the left was the tallest; she was dressed in all black with a skeleton mask on the top of her head. She had shoulder length, brown hair with bright hazel eyes. Lastly, the girl to the right was dressed as a gypsy; she was fairly tall and had short bright orange hair and dark green eyes. It was around nine o'clock when they start to shut everything down. They had started to walk one of the girl's houses when the blonde spoke up.

"Oh no, I forgot my hat!" the blonde girl said. "Someone come with me to go get it."

"Just go get it Kat." the tall brown haired girl said.

"But Holly, it's dark and scary!" Kat responded. The orange haired girl walked up and handed Kat the flash light.

"Just go Kat, it's not that bad. Just run in there real quick, we will stay right outside and wait for you." The orange haired girl said. Kat pouted for a minute and turned on her heel.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let her go alone?" The orange haired girl said after a moment.

"Oh come on Robin, nothing happens in this small town." Holly said sarcastically. They watched Kat walk into the building and close the door behind her.

Kat clicked on the flash light as she closed the door. She turned around and looked around the room making sure nothing was there. She shook her head thinking she was being silly for expecting something to be there. She walked forward and up a tall, steep stair case. She turned left and walked down the hallway to the furthest room. She walked a long the right side of the room and moved some cobwebs out of the way. She reached down and grabbed her hat. She placed it on her head and smiled. She hurried to the far side of the room and opened the door to go out side.

Just before she could take a step out something caught her eye. She turned her head and looked up the steps. A man stood there in ragged clothes; he stood deadly still for a moment before disappearing. A giant black bird took his place. It looked down at her. She stood, frozen and watched it. She went to take a step forward, out the door when it lifted its wings and flew at her face. She lifted her hands up to protect her face while she let out a series of screams.

Holly and Robin heard Kat scream and ran in to the house to find her. They ran into the room and saw the bird clawing her arms, trying to get her face. Robin rushed forward and grabbed a broom that was leaning on the wall. She lifted it up and took a swing at the bird. It hit dead on and knocked the bird out the door. Robin slammed the door shut behind it. The bird clawed the door and cried before flying away. Holly had already called 911. Robin slipped off her sash and pressed it against Kat's arms, trying to stop the bleeding. Kat had passed out from the pain when the EMT's had reached the house.

Robin and Holly were about to climb into the ambulance before they were asked to stay by the police. They were asked some questions before they were given a ride home.

~Sam and Dean~

Two men sit in a run down dinner on the border of Iowa to Minnesota. One was messing around on his laptop. He was fairly tall with dark brown hair than curled around his ears. He looked at the screen, his eyebrows frowning in concentration. The other man across the table was chowing down on a bacon cheeseburger. He was a bit shorter than the other man, even though he was older. His dishwater blond hair was cut short and a bit spiky in the front. The tall one looked up from his computer and looked at the other man.

"Hey Dean, check this out." He said as he turned the laptop so Dean could see.

"There has been a string of strange animal attacks around an area in southern Minnesota. A girl was just attacked the other day by a black bird. She ended up in the hospital."

"She claims that she saw an old man before the bird attacked her. The two girls that found her did not recall seeing him. He just vanished."

"So…a ghost?" Dean asked looking at the other man. The other man considered it for a moment.

"But could the ghost control these animals and how can it go to other towns?" He said standing up.

"Where are you going Sam?" Dean said pausing with a fry halfway to his mouth.

"Where do you think?" Sam said sarcastically, "I'm going to go back to the motel to look up more about this. I'll meet you back there, okay?"

Dean nodded, unable to let out a verbal response due the mouth full of bacon cheese burger he had just taken. His cheeks still crammed with food, he grinned happily up at his little brother, clearly satisfied with his greasy meal.

Sam shook his head and let out a big sigh, "You know you're a heart attack waiting to happen, right?"

"It's better than your rabbit food." Dean said, swallowing his greasy goodness.

Sam smiled and shook his head again, while picking up his laptop; he walked away from the booth and out of the dinner.

The next day the two boys were in the Impala and on there way to Louisa, Minnesota.

"Are you sure this place is worth checking out? I mean, it could of just been a regular bird that attacked this girl. I mean, Sammy, we don't really have a lot on the case they were going to investigate."

"Since when has there been a 'Could of' person Dean? And I mean, we have looked into stuff with less info to go on."

"I guess your right."

Tiring from the pointless conversation that he and his brother were having, Dean reached over to the volume knob on the radio and turned it far to the right so that Iron Maiden was blasting loudly from the speakers.

Sam reached his hand over to turn the music down. He was about reach the knob when his hand was rudely smacked away by his brother. After giving Dean a look, he moved his hand away and instead, choose to try to ignore the loud music by staring pensively out the window at rolling landscape.

They rolled into the parking lot of rundown, looking motel just outside of Louisa. The jumped out of the Impala and slammed the doors shut in unison. They walked into the motel, to the front desk. A woman stood up when she saw them come in.

"May I help you?" She asked as she glanced between them.

"Yes, One room with two beds?" Sam said. She looked at them for a moment.

"Mmhm…" she said raising an eyebrow before she turned and gave them a key. Sam glanced at Dean, who looked annoyed, before reaching out and grabbing the key.

"Come on, little _brother._" Dean emphasized the word brother by clapping his hand over Sam's shoulder. He gave the lady a look before turning around and walking towards their room.

Sam looked apologetically at the women before following his brother.

**A/N: **Ok, so how was it? Sorry if the characters are a little OC, we tried our best... reviews help! *hint hint*

We will not accept flames on our reviews… they are hurtful, not helpful. However we will accept constructive criticism reviews, just regular reviews, PM's, ideas and cyber cookies .

But really should we continue? We would like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
